Nuevo comienzo
by jessrobbins
Summary: Sara es una chica que acaba de perder a su madre por culpa del cáncer y acaba de saber quién es su padre, pero él también murió, lo único que le queda es su tía que vive en Seattle, su tía es una famosa cirujana, si quieres saber quien es... Empieza a leer mi historia
1. Chapter 1

-¿De verdad, de verdad has tardado 17 años para decirme quién es mi padre? TE ODIO- en ese momento salí de mi casa, y dejé mi madre tendida sobre aquella cama. Nunca olvidaré la mirada de mi madre, ella intentó detenerme, pero estaba muy débil.

2 Horas después ...

-¿Mama ?, lo siento de verdad, no quería decirlo enserio. Por favor no me dejes- dije mientras mis lágrimas bajaban rodando por mis mejillas.

-Cariño, ha vuelto, no pidas perdón, toda la culpa es mía, nunca debí haberte escondido nada.

Podia sentir como mi madre cada vez que hablaba más bajo, estaba un punto de morir, todo por ese estúpido cáncer, debía hacerme una idea de que me iba a quedar sola, pero no puedo, de tan solo pensarlo mis lágrimas caían sin control Por Mi madre siempre me dije que no tengo miedo a la muerte, ya que es algo que tarde o temprano nos va a pasar a todos.

-Sara, ¿Podrias abrir la caja donde guardo mis collares y traermela?

-Sí mamá, sin pensarlo dos veces cojo su caja y se la doy. Veo como busca en ella, finalmente ella saca un cuello con forma de ancla, y una foto. Mi madre sobre el cuello y lo coloca en mi mano, y me muestra la foto, es una foto de ella cuando el servicio en el ejército como médico, supongo que había todo en el mi padre.

-Mira estos somos tu padre y yo hace 18 años, es el dia que nos conocimos, el vino que tenia sido herido en su brazo, empezamos a hablar, creo que fue amor a primera vista. Quiero que te quedes este collar, porque perteneció a él a Tim Robbins. Él me lo dió antes de que volviera, ya que el abuelo se puso enfermo y tuve que volver para cuidarlo. Desde aquél día no hay nada más de él, y todos los mes, me enteré que estaba embarazada.

-Pero mamá, este collar te lo regaló a ti, tú deberías tenerlo.

-Sara, que me queda poco tiempo.

Mis lágrimas empezaron a caer, mi madre deslizó su pulgar sobre mi mejilla.

-Shh, no llores, escuchame, una vez que muera, quiero que vaya a Seattle, ¿te acuerdas de Owen Hunt?

-Sí, es el médico pelirrojo que ha estado llamando últimamente ¿verdad ?.

-Exacto, el conoce a la hermana de Tim, quiero que vayas y le expliques quien eres.

-¿Ella me va a ayudar a conocer a mi padre?

-Sara, él murió hace 16 años.

-¿Qué? ~ Dije sorprendida ~ ¿Por qué nunca quisiste hablarme de él?

-Lo siento cariño, pero ya estabas sufriendo bastante con tener que cuidarme, no hay decírtelo, pero quiero que tomes ese avión a Seattle, y vayas al hospital en el que trabajan Owen ¿de acuerdo?

Mamá

Mi madre murió tres días más tarde, y una semana después de haber estado en ese hospital, Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital.

Una enfermera se acercó a mí, ya que me vió con mis maletas.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

\- Sí por favor, estoy buscando al doctor Owen Hunt.


	2. Capitulo 2

POV Sara

Llevo 10 minutos esperando a que la enfermera vuelva, estoy sentada en una especie de sala de espera con mis maletas a un lado, lo único que puedo hacer es ponerme mis cascos y escuchar música, es el único alivio que me queda ahora. La primera canción que suena hace que mis lágrimas empiecen a rodar sobre mi cara, esta canción me recuerda demasiado a mi madre, siempre la escuchábamos juntas, mientras continúo llorabdo siento que mis ojos empiezan a cerrarse.

20 minutos después...

\- ¿Hola?

~Soy despertada por un hombre pelirrojo.~

\- Oh lo siento, me he quedado dormida, soy Sara, ¿tú debes de ser Owen verdad?

\- Sí, soy Owen, ~él me da un abrazo y comienza a llorar~, quiero que sepas que siento mucho lo de tu madre, ella era una gran mujer, era una de mis mejores amigas.

Yo no digo nada, simplemente lo abrazo con más fuerza y comienzo a llorar en su hombro

-Mi madre me dijo que tú me ayudarías a hablar con mi tía.

-En efecto, Arizona en estos momentos está terminando una operación en unos 40 minutos iremos a hablar con ella.

-Pero... ¿y si no le gusto? ¿y si no auiere que me quede con ella? ¿y si no me cree? ~en ese momento mi mundo se volvió a derrumbar, ¿que haría con mi vida? ¿dónde iría? Eran cosas en las que no había pensado, una voz me saca de mis pensamientos, esa voz era la de Owen~

-Oye relajate, todo saldrá bien, al principio puede que notes a Arizona un poco fría, pero es lo normal cuando te dicen que tienes una sobrina de 17 años. ~Owen sonrió, e hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en mi cara~

-Owen, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Como surgió la amistad entre mi madre y tú?

-Bueno, la verdad es que es una historia bastante corta, Teddy me presentó a tu madre en el campo de batalla y los 3 creamos una amistad bastante grande, hasta que tu madre se fue para cuidar de tu abuelo, aunque siempre mantuvimos el contacto.

-¿Conociste a mi padre?

-No, no llegué a conocerlo, aunque me hubiera gustado, si lo hubiera conocido, tal vez podría haberle salvado la vida.

-¿Por qué nunca le has contado a Arizona que sabes que existo?

-Ese es un tema bastante complicado, tú madre me pidió ayuda para encontrar a Arizona hace 6 meses, cuando me dijo que ella era tu tía, miles de cosas se pasaron por mi mente, quería contárselo, pero tu madre no me lo permitió, entonces decidí guardar el secreto, bueno miento, porque se lo conté a Teddy, y me ha dicho que tiene muchas ganas de conocerte y que vendrá la semana que viene. ~Owen mira su reloj~ ¿Sara, estás lista? Es la hora de ir a conocer a tu tía.

-No dije nada, sólo asentí afirmativamente.

Owen nos condujo por unos pasillos, dejé mi maleta en una sala, y de repente ahí estaba ella, Owen la saludó y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, ella le dió una sonrisa tan amplia, era como una super sonrisa. Su cara cambió cuando me vió, ya que sus ojos se dirigieron directamente al collar que llevaba puesto, el collar de mi padre


	3. Capítulo 3

POV Arizona.

Cuando veo a Owen salgo a hablar con él, mi sonrisa cae en cuanto lo veo con una chica que lleva el collar de Tim, ¿quién es ella? ¿por qué lleva su collar? Y lo más importante ¿por qué me recuerda tanto a Tim?. En lo único en que se diferencia de Tim es que ella es morena, pero por lo demás, tiene unos grandes hoyuelos y esos ojos azules que tanto nos caracterizaba a mí y a Tim.

-Arizona esta es Sara ~mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando Owen me habla~

-Encantada, digo con una sonrisa un poco incómoda, soy Arizona Robbins.

-Yo soy Sara.

-¿Por qué llevas ese coll... ~antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Owen me interrumpe~

-Arizona, ¿podemos hablar a solas?

-Claro, ¿vamos a mi despacho?

-Vale, perfecto. Sara ¿nos puedes esoerar aquí sentada?

-Sí, claro, me pondré mi música hasta que volváis.

Owen y yo nos dirigimos hacia mi despacho, cuando llegamos, dejo que él pase primero.

-Creo que tienes algo que contarme.

-Arizona por favor sientate, te juro que te lo llevo queriendo contar desde el día que me enteré, pero no pude.

-Owen, por favor dilo. ~Mi tono fue más brusco de lo que quería que fuera ~

-Está bien, esa niña que está sentada ahí fuera es hija de Tim, es tú sobrina Arizona, eres la única familia que le queda, su madre murió hace apenas semanas de cáncer.

-Owen ~empiezo a notar lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos~ no, no sé cómo actuar, ¿cómo se supone que debo contárselo a mis padres? ¿Y a Sofia cuando vuelva de Nueva York?

-Creo que lo primero para asegurarnos al 100 por cien es haceros una prueba de sangre.

-Dios Owen ¿y si sale que ella no es mi sobrina qué? No la puedo dejar viviendo debajo de un puente.

-Arizona, sé que no puedes pero debéis haceros esa prueba.

-Está bien, ahora ¿podemos ir a hablar con ella?

-Por supuesto.

Owen y yo salimos de mi despacho y nos dirijimos hacia Sara, van a ser unos días muy extraños a partir de ahora.

POV Sara

Owen y Arizona salen del despacho y veo que se dirigen a mí, ¿cómo se supone que debo actiar ahora?

~Owen me mira y me lanza una sonrisa~ ¿Que tal has estado aquí? ~él me pregunta~

-Bien, esta silla es bastante más cómoda que el asiento del avión, jajaja.

En ese momento los tres nos reímos, pero puedo ver que Arizona está conteniendo las lágrimas, entonces me dirijo a ella y le pregunto que si está bien. Ella no dice nada, solamente me abraza, al cabo de un tiempo me suelta.

-Sé que eres mi sobrina, lo puedo ver en tus ojos, pero aun así comprendes que debemos hacernos una prueba de ADN, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿cuando podemos hacerla?

-Debes estar más de 8 horas sin comer,~dice Owen~

\- No hay problema, llevo sin comer nada desde hace 12 horas, los nervios y el estrés no me permitían comer nada.

-Por mí tampoco hay problema, he tenido 4 operaciones seguidas y no me ha dado tiempo a comer nada.

-Si queréis yo podría haceros las pruebas ahora mismo y encargarme de que mañana a primera hora estén listas.

-Por favor, decimos Arizona y yo prácticamente a la vez, en ese momento nos miramos y no podemos evitar sonreír, creo que al final nos vamos a llevar bien y todo.

1Hora después...

Owen por fin había terminado de extraernos toda la sangre que necesitaba, y había ayudado a Arizona a cargar las maletas en su coche, cuando me subí, no pude evitar fijarme que Arizona conducía un coche para minusválidos, no sabía si preguntar o estar callada todo el trayecto hasta llegar a su casa.

Tras cinco minutos de silencio, decidí preguntar.

¿Arizona?

...

¿quieres saber que va a pasar? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, no olviden dejar comentarios.

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shonda.

Gracias por leer 😘


	4. Chapter 4

POV Sara

-¿Arizona, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Quieres saber por qué conduzco este coche verdad?

-Sí, le contesté.

-Tuve un accidente de avión en el que perdí la pierna, mañana hará casi 7 años, estuvimos en el bosque durante 4 días, por un momento pensé que iba a morir allí.

-Leí eso en las noticias, pero, ¿hubo una médica que murió verdad?

-Efectivamente, era Lexie Grey, no pudimos hacer nada por ella. ~empieza a llorar~

-Lo lo siento, no debería haber preguntado.

-No te preocupes, es sólo que no me gusta hablar de ello.

-Lo entiendo, tuvo que ser una experiencia muy dura.

-Mucho, ahora, ¿puedo hacerte yo una pregunta?

-Claro que puedes.

-Tu inglés es muy bueno, pero tienes un poco de acento al hablar, ¿por qué?

-Oh, eso es fácil de responder ~me río ~ mi madre era mexicana, pero cuando apenas tenía 8 años nos mudamos a España, entonces tengo acento español.

-¿Por qué os mudasteis de Mexico? Arizona me pregunta.

-Porque mi abuelo murió, y mi madre decidió que sería bueno cambiar de aires, además allí tampoco teníamos mucho, mi madre pensó en volver al ejército, pero entonces le detectaron el cáncer.

-Lo siento mucho, no sabía que tu madre llevaba tanto tiempo con el cáncer.

-Mi madre lo ha pasado bastante mal, yo no me enteré hasta hace 6 años, ella intentaba mantenerlo en secreto para que no me preocupara, además ella también sufrió mucho durante su embarazo.

-¿Por qué? Arizona me pregunta cada vez más intrigada.

-Mis abuelos no me querían ~cierro los ojos intentando contener mis lágrimas ~ cuando mi madre les dijo que estaba embarazada mis abuelos dejaron de hablar con ella, mi abuela murió cuando tenía tres años. Pero a pesar de todo, mi madre seguía yendo a cuidar de ellos. Sabes, mis abuelos nunca me dieron un beso ni me hicieron regalos. ~Ya no pude contener más las lágrimas ~

Justo en ese momento Arizona paró el coche en frente de una casa bastante bonita, cuando bajamos, yo seguía llorando, entonces ella se acercó a mí y me dió un abrazo.

-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, ¿vale?

-Vale, dije yo aferrándome aún más a ese abrazo.

Cogimos mis maletas y entramos a la casa, nuestra casa, mi nuevo hogar.

Subimos unas escaleras y me mostró mi nueva habitación.

-Podemos pintarla y decorarla como tú quieras, era de Deluca, el interno que vivía conmigo.

Dejamos las maletas allí y ella me enseñó las demás partes de la casa.

-Esta es mi habitación, aquí al lado está el baño, y bueno esta es la habitación se Sofia.

-¿Sofia?

-Sí, ella es mi hija, pero ahora está con Callie en Nueva York.

-Espera, ¿tú eres? Les

-Sí, soy lesbiana. ¿Te supone algún problema?

-No no, lo siento no quería que sonara tan borde, es sólo, no sé, lo siento otra vez.

-No te disculpes jaja no pasa nada.

-¿Y por qué está en Nueva York?

-Callie vive allí con su novia, yo gané la batalla por la custodia, pero no podía dejar que Callie renunciara a todo por quedarse aquí, entonces dejé que Sofia viajara con ella a Nueva York.

-Eso fue muy amable por tu parte. Pero espera. ¿Tu ex es Callie, Callie Torres?

-Sí, esa misma.

-Oh dios, ella es como una diosa del orto, me encanta su trabajo.

-Osea, que sabes quien es.

-Si, para ser sinceros también sé quién eras tú, quiero decir he seguido tu trabajo, pero no sabía que eras mi tía hasta que mi madre me lo dijo.

Mi estómago empieza a sonar.

-¿Tienes hambre? Me pregunta Arizona.

-Sí, tengo muchísima hambre.

-¿Quieres que pidamos una pizza?

-Umm pizza... Sí por favor.

-Vale, voy a pedirla, ve a darte una ducha si quieres.

-Ok, en 10 minutos estaré lista.

15 minutos despues ya estaba lista, cuando bajé la pizza ya estaba sobre la mesa, miré a Arizona y ella me sonrió, ña cena transcurrió sin problemas, ella me contó varias anécdotas de Tim y ella cuando eran pequeños y yo le conté cosas de mi infancia. Finalmente nos fuimos a dormir.

Cuando me desperté, bajé para tomar el desayuno, Arizona tenía el día libre.

-Guau, hay muchísima comida, yo que estoy acostumbrada a tomar un vaso de leche y una tostada.

-Sara, a partir de ahora eso va a cambiar. ~Arizona me guiña el ojo~

-Creo que podré acostumbrarme.

Mientras estamos recogiendo la mesa, el teléfono de Arizona suena.

-¿Si? Ah hola Owen, ajá,ajá, vale, en 30 minutos estaremos allí.~Arizona cuelga el teléfono y me mira~ ya están los resultados de las pruebas, cuando terminemos de arreglarnos, iremos, aunque creo que ambas sabremos que saldrá positivo. A la media hora exacta, Arizona y yo estábamos camino del hospital.

¿Estaba preocupada? Sí, ¿qué pasaría si esas pruebas salieran negativas, dónde iría?

-Piensas demasiado alto.

-¿Qué? Dije un poco confundida.

-Que piensas demasiado alto, ¿estas preocupada verdad?

-Un poco, ¿qué pasa si esas pruebas salen negativas?

-Que te quedarás en mi casa.

-¿Qué? ~Pregunté bastante confundida~

-Lo que has oído, mira Sara, ahora que te conozco no podría perdonarme dejarte en la calle a tu suerte, además sé que sólo nos conocemos durante un día, pero yo he sido capaz de contarte cosas y tú también has sido capaz de contarme cosas, y por otra parte, deja de preocuparte, estoy 100 por cien segura de que esas prienas saldrán Positivas

Creo que estoy empezando a amar a esta mujer, ella apenas me conoce un día y dice que nunca podría dejarme en la calle, quiero llorar, nunca me había sentido tan feliz desde la muerte de mi madre, Arizona es alguien a quien puedo llamar familia.

Llegamos al hospital, noto como mi corazón se acelera, entonces Owen aparece con un sobre y se lo da a Arizona, ella le sonríe y entonces me mira.

¿Estás preparada?

-Sí ~mi corazón podría salirse ahora mismo de mi pecho ~

Arizona abrió el sobre cuidadosamente y empezó a leerlo, cuando terminó me miró y empezó a sonreír.

-Creo que oficialmente puedo decir que eres mi sobrina.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿de verdad? ~En ese instante toda preocupación se alejó, estaba tan feliz, que abracé a Arizona y empecé a llorar~

-Creo que esto hay que celebrarlo. Dijo ella. -Pero antes deberíamos llamar a tus abuelos, creo que se pondrán muy contentos de conocerte.

-¿Crees que me querrán?

-Ellos te amarán. ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a casa y hacemos una llamada por skype?

-Creo que sería perfecto. ¿Hoy tienes que trabajar?

-No, me he cogido una semana libre para poder estar con mi sobrina. ~Arizona me guiña un ojo~

-Gracias. ~digo mientras la vuelvo a abrazar~

Cuando regresamos a casa, vamos directas hacia el ordenador, Arizona se conecta a Skype y comienza a hacer una llamada, de repente una mujer y un hombre aparecen en la pantalla.

-¡Arizona! ¿Como estás cariño? ¿Has tenido alguna pesadilla? ¿Cómo está Sofia?

-Hola mamá, estoy bien, no he tenido ninguna pesadilla y Sofia está perfecta en Nueva York. Os llamo porque tengo que contaros algo.

-¿Nos vas a presentar a tu novia por skype? Preguntó el hombre mayor.

-No estoy saliendo con nadie, pero sí que os quiero presentar a alguien.

-¿A quién? Preguntaron los dos casi a la vez.

-Papá, mamá esta es sara y es hija de

Antes de que Arizona pudiera terminar la frase, la mujer mayor exclamó

-¡Tim!

No sabía que decir, me había quedado congelada, ¿cómo pudo saber que era hija de Tim?

-Ho hola, soy Sara, encantada de conocerles.

Ellos seguían en estado de shock, apenas podían decir una palabra.

-Hola querida, soy Daniel y mi mujer es Bárbara, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabes.

-Arizona, ¿desde cuando sabes lo de Sara?. preguntó Bárbara.

-Desde ayer mamá, hoy nos han dado los resultado y ha dado positivo, es la hija de Tim, ¿podeis creerlo?

-Es maravilloso, dijo Bárbara con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cuando creéis que podríamos ir Bárbara y yo a veros?

-Cuando queráis, respondimos Arizona y yo a la vez.

-Daniel, está decidido, mañana cogeremos el primer vuelo a Seattle, quiero conocer a mi nieta, no puedo esperar ni un segundo más para abrazarla.

-Mamá, ¿no crees que es muy precipitado?

-No, habéis dicho que cuando quisiéramos, pues bien no puedo esperar ni un minuto más para conocerla.

-Es muy amable por su parte, dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh por favor, no nos trates de usted, somos tus abuelos, ~dijo Daniel mientras nos guiñaba un ojo~

-Mañana nos vemos, ahora vamos a colgar para empezar a buscar un vuelo y para preparar las maletas. Hasta mañana! ~dijo Bárbara lanzándonos un beso~

-¡Hasta mañana- Dijimos Arizona y yo.

Y la llamada terminó.

-Y bien, ¿qué te han parecido tus abuelos?

-Creo que ya los amo jajaj, son tan contrarios a mis otros abuelos, ellos nunca querían verme, pero bueno supongo que el pasado ahí se queda, ahora lo importante es el futuro, y mi futuro está aquí. Por cierto, tu madre ha mencionado algo de unas pesadillas, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, son pesadillas que tengo desde el accidente de avión, cuando lo tuve las pesadillas eran constantes, apenas podía dormir, luego fueron desapareciendo, y ahora sólo las suelo tener cuando llega la fecha, pero hoy no he tenido ninguna, supongo que es un gran avance. Cambiando de tema, Meredith, April, Amelia, Alex y Deluca quieren conocerte, ¿te apetece que vayamos a comer con ellos?

-Por supuesto, ¿así vestida voy bien?

-Estás preciosa, vamos, hemos quedado en un restaurante italiano que hay a 10 minutos de casa, podemos ir andando y así conoces el vecindario.

-Me parece una magnífica idea.


	5. Chapter 5

POV Sara

El almuerzo con los amigos de Arizona fue bastante bien, parece que me ha salido trabajo de canguro con los hijos de Meredith y la hija de April.

Cuando terminamos fuimo a casa, y vimos una película, parece que Arizona y yo nos quedamos durmiendo en el sofá, me desperté cuando Arizona estaba teniendo un pesadilla, debía de ser del accidente de avión, me lo estaba pasando tan bien que se me había olvidado que hoy era el aniversario del accidente. Arizona no paraba de gritar, sólo decía no por favor, y llamaba a Callie...

-Arizona despierta, todo está bien, estás en casa mirame, todo está bien.

-¿Sara? Mierda, era otra pesadilla, pensaba que ya las había superado.

-¿Estás bien?, estabas llamando a Callie.

-Sí sí, estoy bien, estoy... bien.

-sé que nos conocemos desde hace un día y medio, pero si quieres hablar de ello, estoy aquí.

-Estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pero no era del accidente de avión, era del accidente de coche que tuvimos Callie y yo cuando ella estaba embarazada de Sofía.

-¿Has tenido un accidente de coche?

-Creo que te tengo que contar una historia muy larga.

Arizona me lo contó todo, desde cómo besó a Callie en aquel baño del bar, a su separación porque ella no quería tener hijos, el tiroteo, su viaje a África, la vuelta y el descubrimiento del embarazo de callie, a su accidente de coche y por último cómo fue su accidente de avión y lo que vino después, el aborto y cómo engañó a Callie con Lauren, cómo lo volvieron a intentar pero Callie la dejó tirada en aquella sala. Después de todo lo que me ha contado sigo sin entender cómo dejó que se llevara a Sofía a Nueva York, hasta que lo ví claro, ella seguía enamorada de Callie, y sólo quería que esta fuera feliz, aunque eso significara sacrificar la suya.

Cuando Arizona terminó de contarme todo, sólo pude decir una cosa.

-Guau.

-Sí, la verdad es que mi vida ha sido un poco de película, en la que supongo que siempre he sido la mala. ~dijo Arizona con una sonrisa triste en su cara~

-Arizona créeme cuando te digo que tú no eres la mala de la historia, renunciaste a África por Callie, te quedaste con Sofía, y por lo que veo la amas con todo tu corazón, vale que engañaste a Callie, pero intentaste arreglarlo y aún encima ganaste la custodia completa de Sofía y dejaste que se fuera con Callie. Créeme cuando te digo que no eres la mala de la película.

Arizona no dijo nada, ella solamente me abrazó.

-¿Arizona, no has estado con nadie despues de Callie?

-Oh sí, estuve con Eliza, pero fue despedida y desapareció del mapa sin decir adiós y por último con Carina, la hermana de Deluca pero era sólo sexo, además, al día siguiente se acostó con Owen.

-Lo que te voy a decir puede parecerte extraño, pero ¿Sigues enamorada de Callie?

-¿Qué? No, no, que tontería… «dijo mientras su expresión facial cambiaba»

-Arizona... «dije yo en un tono más serio»

-Vale sí, sigo enamorada de Callie, pensé que podría olvidarla, pero no puedo, ella es el amor de mi vida. «empezó a llorar»

No hizo falta decir nada más, yo solamente la abracé, ella siguió llorando en mi hombro durante otros diez minutos.

La cena fue más tranquila, yo iba en pijama, bueno pijama, le pregunté a Arizona que si no le importaba que durmiera en camiseta y en bragas, ya que posiblemente iría así por casa, ella me dijo que me vistiera como fuera cómoda, terminamos de cenar, y Arizona empezó a lavar los platos, pero inmediatamente la detuve y me ofrecí para lavarlos, ella dijo que no era necesario, pero le dije que era lo menos que podía hacer. Mientras lavaba los platos oí facetime, supongo que sería Sofía, pero no sabía si Arizona le iba a decir algo sobre mi existencia.


End file.
